Chicken in a Jam
Agent P gets in a mix up and is captured by Government Agents. Phineas and Ferb turn Irving's spy cameras into a collar for Perry to see where he goes. Chicken In a Jam Irving: Hey, I have my old collection of spy cameras. Could you use them in one of your projects? Phineas: Uh, how did you get here? Phineas and Ferb are in the car going home from the mall. Irving: Can you use them? Phineas: OK. Perry Chatters. Phineas: I know, we should turn them into a collar for Perry to see where he goes! Linda: How cute. Irving: Hee hee. Phineas and Ferb look at each other blankly. Phineas and Ferb are attaching the collar onto Perry while he's sleeping. Irving: Why is it Perry coloured? Surely it would be easier just to keep it black? Phineas: We don't want Perry to know it's there or he might not do what he normally does, so we made it platypus coloured so he would think it was just a lump of fur if he saw it. Irving: Hey, where's Perry? Perry is in his base walking to his chair. Phineas: Welcome to Plata-Vision! Crowds of people are seen sitting in chairs infront of a big screen. Phineas: And now, over to Perry. He presses a button on a remote and it shows what Perry sees. Major Monogram: …and that is why we need you to infiltrate Dr. Doofenshmirtz's base. Good luck Agent P. Phineas: Ferb, someone infiltrated your spy headquarters and stole Perry's camera! Ferb: For the last time I did nog buelg ut! Phineas: What was that? Perry's hoverjet is seen flying past. Perry lands next to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. ???: It's him! 4 men in black suits approach Perry the Platypus. ???: Perry the Platypus, come with us. Perry tries to escape but the men shoot him with a knock out gun and he falls asleep. Perry wakes up and chatters. He's in a cage that is tied down to the floor. Phineas: Perry chattered! He's OK! But who were those men? ???: You will be fine for a couple of hours, then we can file you into the prison. Phineas: Who is that? Perry pulls out his communicator and calls for Major Monogram. He shows him the cage he is in. Major Monogram: Oh no, you've been captured. Don't worry, we'll send the next best agent after you. But wait a minute, focus on that sign there. Perry focuses the communicator. Major Monogram: Great googly-moogly! You've been captured by the Government! Phineas: Oh no! The crowd gasps! Phineas: Wait a minute, next Agent? You mean you didn't make the base? Ferb: No, no I didn't. Phineas: Then, who did? Major Monogram: But why? They work with the O.W.C.A.. Government Agent: Thought you could return to Doofenshmirtz, aye? Major Monogram: Look in the corner! A silhouette appeared in the corner of the room and the Agent turned round. Government Agent: Is that you Mon-ugh-gram... The silhouette smashes the agents head with a hammer and he fainted. The silhouette steps into the light and it turned out to be Agent C. Perry chatters happily. Agent C: P-CKERR! Phineas: I heard Perry agai - chickens wear fedoras? “Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp-ora-ted!” Doofenshmirtz: Finally, I have finished my Save Perry From People That I Just Saw Out Of The Window That Shouldn't Be Attacking Him Because It's My Job Inator! Now if I just aim it at the spot they were on I will pick up their DNA trace and I can find them! Doofenshmirtz hits a big red button and the machine fires. Machine Voice: Scanning DNA. One Moment Please. Silence. Doofenshmirtz: Oh come on you stupid machine. Machine Voice: What Did I Just Say? Doofenshmirtz: Don't talk back at me. Machine Voice: Don't Talk Back At Me! DNA Found. Doofenshmirtz: Good! Machine Voice: Locating. One Moment Please. Doofenshmirtz: Ughh! The other Agents can be seen around Agent C pointing guns at her. Phineas: Oh no, fedora chicken is surrounded! Government Agent: Get ready to be destroyed Agent C. Thought you could team up with Doofenshmirtz too. Phineas: It's looking like that chicken is in a jam, and Perry is stuck with it. Let's teleport him home using the collar system. A flash of white light fills the stage. The light clears away and Perry is left where it was. Chatter. Everyone cheers. Major Monogram: Agents P & C don't work for Doofenshmirtz. Government Agent: Major, where are you? The agents look at the communicator in the cage that has Platypus fur on it. Major Monogram: Yes, I'm speaking through the communicator. Oh I get it, the Platyproliferatorinator was a scheme by Doofenshmirtz to lower Agent P's credibility. They were actually robots. Government Agent: Why was I not informed? I will destroy this chicken anywa- A laser beam hits the Agents making them disappear. Major Monogram: Um, this never happened, OK Agent C? Agent C: P-CKERR! Major Monogram: See you tomorrow, Agent C. Agent C: P-ckerr! Phineas: Wow Perry, I wonder what that was. Doofenshmirtz: Yes, no more blacky-wacky suity-wuity guys taking away Per- Doofenshmirtz accidentally trips on the remains of the Read-My-Mind-Inator and they fly into the Save Perry From People That I Just Saw Out Of The Window That Shouldn't Be Attacking Him Because It's My Job Inator. The Inator then spins around and fires at Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Ferb: I wonder who actually did build that secret spy headquar what are we doing? Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes